Unter Männern
Unter Männern '''ist die siebte Episode der 3. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Derek lädt Burke zu einem Campingausflug ein, um einmal in Ruhe die Natur zu genießen. Doch er muss feststellen, dass Burke noch so einigen Bescheid gesagt hat, wo sie das Wochenende verbringen wollen. So packen auch Dr. Webber, Alex, George, Joe und sein Freund Walter die Campingsachen. Derek ist total genervt: Er hat einfach nicht seine Ruhe, weil die anderen offenbar den Sinn eines Campingausflugs nicht begriffen haben. Alex und George streiten die ganze Zeit, während Webber nicht mal ein Zelt mitgebracht hat. Im Krankenhaus müssen währenddessen die Frauen die Stellung halten. Bailey teilt Mark heute Meredith zu, was dieser überhaupt nicht gefällt, denn Mark schmeißt sich permanent an sie heran. Erst als sie erfährt, dass sie Mark bei einer Geschlechtsumwandlung helfen darf, glätten sich die Wogen etwas. Izzie und Cristina hat es viel schlimmer erwischt: Izzie wird heute von einem Betroffenenberater begleitet, während Cristina Baileys Wut zu spüren bekommt. Bailey hat herausgefunden, dass Cristina sie bei Burkes OP vom Board gewischt hat. Cristina muss daher den Stuhl eines Jungen untersuchen, der etliche Monopoly-Spielsteine verschluckt hat. Addison ruft unterdessen Callie zu einer schwangeren Patientin hinzu, die sich bei einem Sturz das Handgelenk gebrochen hat. Während Callie den Bruch versorgt, entdeckt Addison plötzlich etwas auf dem Ultraschall und verlässt überstürzt den Behandlungsraum. Callie findet Addison weinend auf der Toilette. Sie hatte entdeckt, dass das Baby nicht mehr lebt. Izzie muss schockiert feststellen, wer ihr Betroffenenberater ist: Sidney Heron, die damals Bailey vertreten hatte. Noch immer empfindet Izzie sie durch ihre ständige gute Laune als höchst nervig. So versucht sie so gut es geht, Sidney abzuschütteln, indem sie zusammen mit Cristina die Spielsteine aus dem Stuhl des Jungen sucht. Doch Sidney lässt sich nicht abhängen und wartet einfach, bis Izzie fertig ist. Cristina kann es irgendwann nicht mehr aushalten, mit Sidney in einem Raum zu sein, und schmeißt Izzie raus. Bailey hatte ja ihr den Jungen zugeteilt, nicht Izzie. Mark muss seiner Patientin mitteilen, dass er die Geschlechtsumwandlung nicht durchführen kann, weil sich durch die Hormonbehandlung Brustkrebs gebildet hat. Donna muss die Hormone schnellstmöglich absetzen, wodurch sich allerdings ihr Erscheinungsbild wieder in Richtung Mann verschieben würde. Donna will sich trotzdem operieren lassen und zu Meredith Überraschung willigt Mark ein. Er berichtet, dass er nicht der Typ ist, der wegläuft, im Gegensatz zu Derek. Im Wald eskaliert unterdessen die Situation zwischen Alex und George, weil Alex George mitgeteilt hat, dass Callie mit Mark schläft. Als sie sich prügeln wollen, geht Webber dazwischen: Sie sollen sich nicht durch sowas die Karriere verbauen. So fungiert Webber nun als Schiedsrichter, um darauf zu achten, dass niemand verletzt wird. Versehentlich gerät jedoch Walter zwischen die Fronten und erleidet eine leichte Verletzung. Cristina wird zu ihrem jungen Patienten gerufen, weil er jetzt operiert werden muss. Weil sie aber nicht bereit ist, Bailey zu sagen warum sie sie vom Board gelöscht hat, darf Cristina nicht assistieren. Sidney will mit Izzie über Denny reden, doch Izzie macht ihr klar, dass sie nicht mit ihr sprechen möchte, schon gar nicht über Denny. Schließlich erzählt Sidney Izzie, welchen schlimmen Fehler sie als Assistenzärztin gemacht hat. Izzie nimmt sich das zu Herzen und fängt nun doch an zu reden. Nachdem Callie und Addison das tote Baby entbunden haben, sprechen sie über ihre gemeinsamen schlechten Erfahrungen mit Mark Sloan. Als die beiden gerade beschlossen haben, etwas trinken zu gehen, erhält Callie einen Notruf... Die Männer haben inzwischen die Heimreise wieder angetreten. Sie haben begriffen, dass es nichts bringt, vor ihren Problemen wegzulaufen, sondern dass sie sich ihnen stellen müssen. Mark und Meredith sitzen nach Feierabend noch in Joe's Bar zusammen. Nachdem Mark den ganzen Tag mit ihr geflirtet hat, bittet er sie, ihm eine Chance zu geben. Doch plötzlich erscheint Derek in der Bar. Auch er will noch eine Chance bei Meredith. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Kate Walsh als Addison Montgomery * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * George Dzundza als Harold O'Malley * Kali Rocha als Dr. Sydney Heron * Clare Carey als Vicky Gibson * Alexandra Billings als Donna Gibson * Alexandra Holden als Jamie Carr * Jim Parrack als Ted Carr * Steven W. Bailey als Joe * Jack Yang als Walter Co-Stars * Moe Irvin als Pfleger Tyler * Joshua Cabrera als Eric Sanborn * Monica Sanchez als Holly Sanborn Musik * '''Think I'm in Love von Beck * Tell Me What To Do von Jim Noir * Make Right With You von Luke Temple * Greedy von Inara George * Something in the Water 'von ''The Jealous Girlfriends * '''It's Time von Big Sandy & His Fly Rite Boys * There is So Much More von Brett Dennen * 12:59 Lullaby 'von ''Bedouin Soundclash * '''A Cold Wind Will Blow Through Your Door von Bill Ricchini Episodentitel Der Episodentitel Where the Boys Are ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Connie Francis. Intro Als Chirurgen entwickeln wir ein Gespür für Krankheiten. Manchmal kommen wir den Problemen leicht auf die Spur, aber meistens müssen wir Schritt für Schritt vorgehen. Zuerst prüfen wir die Oberfläche und suchen nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen für Ärger - nach einem Muttermal, einer Wunde oder einer störenden Geschwulst. Meistens können wir nicht sagen, was mit jemandem nicht stimmt, wenn wir ihn uns nur ansehen. Rein äußerlich betrachtet kann er nämlich völlig in Ordnung erscheinen, während uns sein Inneres eine ganz andere Geschichte erzählt. Outro Nicht alle Wunden sind oberflächlich. Die meisten Wunden gehen tiefer, als wir es uns vorstellen können. Das kann man mit dem bloßen Auge nicht sehen. Und dann gibt es Wunden, die uns überraschend zugefügt werden. Die beste Art eine Wunde oder Krankheit zu behandeln, ist in die Tiefe zu gehen und den wahren Grund für die Verletzung zu finden. Und wenn man ihn gefunden hat, muss man versuchen ihn mit aller Kraft zu beseitigen. Zitate *Meredith: Derek geht Campen. Braucht Zeit für sich und Freiräume. *Cristina: Preston sollte lieber nicht im Wald herumlaufen. Einer wie Preston wird doch sogar von Eichhörnchen gebissen. *Izzie: Das ist im Grunde 'ne Pyjama-Party. Die tun das draußen, wir drinnen, das ist der einzige Unterschied. *Mark: Wo ist... Wie heißt der nochmal? *Izzie: Alex Karev. *Mark: Das arme Schwein scheint's offenbar gar nicht auszuhalten ohne mich. *Meredith: Er ist Campen. *Mark: Ja, wenn das so ist, halten Sie's ja vielleicht nicht aus ohne mich. *Meredith: Dr. Bailey bestimmt, wer wem assistiert. *Bailey: Dr. Bailey ist einverstanden. Gehen Sie. Stevens: Konferenzraum. Sie melden sich bei Ihrem Betroffenenberater. *Izzie: Lässt das Krankenhaus mich jetzt von einer Art Psychiater durchchecken? *Bailey: Na dann gibt's dazu noch 'nen Betroffenenberater. Gehen Sie. Lassen Sie sich von Ihrem Berater beraten. *Meredith: Okay, bevor Sie anfangen, sollten Sie wissen, dass es unter sogenannten Freunden gewisse Regeln gibt. *Mark: Ach, es gibt Regeln unter Ehebrechern? Ich hätte gedacht, dass man im Club der Ehebrecher ein bisschen weniger Wert auf sowas wie Regeln legt. *Meredith: Erstens: Nicht flirten. Zweitens: Kein Wort über Derek und Drittens: Sehen Sie mich nicht mit diesem Blick an. *Mark: Diesem Blick? *Meredith: Dem sexy Blick. Der funktioniert nicht bei mir, ich bin immun. *Mark: Wissen Sie, wenn ich in den Wald gefahren wäre, hätte ich Sie eingeladen, um mich warm zu halten. *Meredith: Sie haben gerade gegen die Regeln 1, 2 und 3 verstoßen. *Derek: Das war mein Camping-Ausflug. Ich wollte mal allein sein. *Burke: Und warum haben Sie mich eingeladen? *Derek: Weil das 'n Ausflug für Männer ist. Verstehen Sie? Für harte Männer. *Burke: Sie haben wohl keine Freunde, oder? *Derek: Natürlich hab ich Freunde. *Burke: Auch männliche? *Derek: Ja. Ich brauche Frieden und Freiräume. Ich hab ein Recht auf Freiräume. Und Sie laden das halbe Krankenhaus ein. *Burke: Weil ich Männerfreundschaften habe. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3 Episode